La Prophétie du Destin
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Deux rois se vouent une haine sans merci: Chris Ousaka, dit le Juste, et le roi Tyki Mikk. Mais Aleyna, la fille du Juste, prendra sous sa protection le jeune Lavi, demi-frère de Tyki et prince héritier du trône, ainsi que son serviteur Allen.
1. Prologue

Il y a très longtemps de cela, exactement 5000 ans avant notre ère, les Anciens avaient décrété une prophétie : Dans quelques millénaires, deux êtres que tout opposent et dont les souverains sont ennemis, se retrouveront unis et braveront l'interdit afin de pouvoir vivre. Il est aussi dit que l'enfant né de cette union rencontrera son âme sœur lorsque cet enfant aura dix-sept ans, ignorant totalement que les deux enfants étaient respectivement les descendants des premiers rois ennemis et que leurs vies pourraient être ainsi mises en péril.

_Année 1200, Angleterre_

Chris Ousaka, soldat du roi que l'on nommait le Comte Millénaire, est fait prisonnier par le roi Elhadj le Grand. Celui-ci, n'obtenant pas la moindre information de la part de son prisonnier, choisit de l'exécuter sur la place publique, le jour de la fête annuelle.

Mais entretemps, Chris avait rencontré Elissandra, la fille du roi Elhadj, qui allait très bientôt être mariée de force. D'abord ennemis et hostiles entre eux, le soldat et la princesse, chacun ayant respectivement dix-neuf et dix-sept ans, se trouvèrent des points en commun et à mesure que le temps passé, la haine se transforma en curiosité, qui devint de l'attirance et enfin de l'amour.

Aussi, le jour de l'exécution du jeune homme, Elissandra s'était interposée entre son père et le soldat, déclarant à la surprise de tous que Chris était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et qu'elle ne permettrait à personne de le tuer. Ce geste avait conquis les villageois qui parvinrent à faire fléchir le monarque qui finit par épargner le jeune homme et qui accepta à contrecœur le choix de sa fille d'épouser un soldat.

_Dix-sept ans plus tard, Année 1217, Angleterre_

Dans le royaume du roi Chris le Juste, une jeune fille du nom d'Aleyna réfléchissait et rêvait d'aventures et de voyages, espérant un jour avoir cette opportunité. Lorsqu'elle atteindra ses dix-sept ans, elle pourra enfin faire la demande à son père, priant pour qu'il accepte sa décision. Mais pour l'instant, la jeune princesse et sa servante Lenalee se devaient de patienter avant le moment propice.

Quelque part non loin du royaume de la princesse, deux cavaliers galopaient entre les arbres de la forêt, qui était la frontière entre les deux royaumes voisins et ennemis. L'un d'eux se trouvait être le demi-frère du roi Tyki Mikk, fils du défunt Comte Millénaire, et l'un des potentiels héritiers du trône. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune prince et son serviteur Allen devaient encore avancer dans le territoire adverse pour parvenir à leur destination.

Deux enfants, descendants de deux ennemis jurés. La prophétie sera-t-elle une renaissance si elle s'accomplie ou bien sera-t-elle une destruction qui anéantira un royaume entier, voir même plus ? De plus, est ce que les clans, apparus quelques siècles avant, allaient redonner signe de vie et se mêler au conflit naissant ?


	2. Chapitre 1

A quelques kilomètres de l'entrée du royaume de Chris le Juste, deux cavaliers étaient en train de faire une halte de quelques minutes afin de se reposer un peu. Il s'agissait de deux garçons n'étant pas encore dans la majorité, bien que l'un d'eux approchait des dix-huit ans alors que le deuxième était encore dans l'adolescence. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un manteau noir dont ils gardaient la capuche sur leur tête, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore croisé la route de qui que ce soit dans la forêt. Aussi le plus âgé se la retira un petit moment pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux, constamment en bataille, en soupirant d'exaspération.

Voilà déjà trois jours que son serviteur et lui avait quitté le royaume de Tyki Mikk, le monarque que tous deux devaient servir et franchement, notre cher voyageur aurait vraiment préféré ne pas être désigné pour cette mission. En effet, Tyki l'avait chargé d'essayer de s'infiltrer dans le royaume du roi Chris et de tuer la princesse Aleyna, à moins qu'il ne choisisse de l'enlever. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau : il en avait de bonnes son demi-frère de lui demander de faire ça, il n'aurait pas pu charger quelqu'un d'autre de plus expérimenté pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Mais comme d'habitude, la réplique avait été la même et le jeune homme avait vite cédé.

Car oui, notre jeune voyageur s'avérait être le demi-frère du roi Tyki et donc l'un des héritiers potentiels du trône si le roi actuel devait mourir. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour ne jamais être dans cette situation, étant donné qu'il refusait de gouverner et qu'il tenait à garder sa liberté, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté cette mission. Il pouvait enfin quitter le royaume et s'éloigner de cette maudite ambiance qui le rendait sans arrêt maussade, encore heureux qu'il avait d'autres objectifs entretemps. En effet, il y avait une chose que Tyki ne savait pas à son sujet et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ignore encore si on voulait éviter le massacre.

« Lavi, il serait peut être temps de repartir maintenant. On n'atteindra jamais le royaume avant la tombée de la nuit si on s'attarde trop, quand bien même on a franchi la frontière depuis longtemps. »

Le dénommé Lavi sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers le deuxième garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole. Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il finit par rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.

« Oui, tu as raison Moyashi, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

-C'est Allen, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Baka Usagi, s'exclama son interlocuteur. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire à cause de leur dispute idiote mais c'était un très bon moyen de se détendre, surtout que cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'ils étaient partis et qu'ils étaient un peu tendus. Et puis, quand bien même leur rang était différent, Allen et Lavi avaient tissé un grand lien d'amitié bien que cela ne plaise pas énormément à Tyki. En effet, Allen était le serviteur de Lavi mais celui-ci le considérait davantage comme un ami que comme un esclave et cela faisait trois ans que cette amitié durait. Il était donc bien difficile pour les deux garçons de se disputer réellement et sans raisons valables.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur sérieux et finirent par remonter à cheval avant de repartir au galop en direction du royaume de leur ennemi. Il fallait juste espérer qu'ils ne fassent pas de mauvaises rencontres dès leur arrivée, en sachant qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu étant donné qu'en cette période de l'année, les étrangers n'étaient pas bien perçus. Il aurait fallu partir une semaine plus tard et les choses auraient été bien différentes après cela, il faut donc rester très prudent. Mais les garçons s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans des situations délicates et périlleuses auxquelles ils avaient toujours réussi à se sortir, alors pourquoi cela serait différent cette fois-ci ?

Aussi, nos deux voyageurs continuèrent leur route, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Comme ils avaient déjà franchi la frontière depuis peu, les chances pour croiser les gardes qui la surveillaient sont grandes et ils se devaient de se faire un peu discrets. Mais ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre et ils ne croisèrent donc personne susceptible d'être une menace pour eux, même si les deux garçons savaient se défendre sans problème. Ils auraient pu faire sonner l'alerte aussi s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à plusieurs gardes et ils auraient été vraiment mal barrés car ils n'auraient pas pu reculer et auraient été obligés de foncer droit sur les soldats.

Ils arrivèrent aux environs du royaume dans l'après-midi et ils furent enfin soulagés d'y être arrivés car ils craignaient d'avoir fait un trop grand détour pour éviter de trouver des gardes. Ce fut donc l'esprit tranquille qu'Allen et Lavi s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui les faisait quitter la forêt, étant entièrement surs de ne pas avoir été vus. Mais à peine étaient-ils sur le chemin qu'une voix, ou plutôt un cri, se fit alors entendre :

« Des intrus ! Ils ne devraient pas être dans cette partie de la frontière ! Prévenez d'autres gardes et attrapons-les ! »

Les deux téméraires comprirent qu'ils avaient été trop naïfs en pensant qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire repérer par les hommes en arme et en moins d'une minute, ils avaient déjà lancé leurs montures au galop sur la route, tentant de garder le plus de distance possible entre eux et les gardes. Ceux-ci les suivaient aussi et n'étaient pas décidé à laisser s'échapper leurs proies qui avaient un léger désavantage : leurs chevaux étaient épuisées et ils ne s'étaient pas suffisamment reposés alors que les montures des soldats étaient en pleine forme. Il fallait donc se dépêcher de rejoindre le village et en vitesse afin de ne pas se faire attraper.

Allen comme Lavi savaient que toute personne venant du royaume de Tyki était rapidement châtiée et que les punitions là-dessus n'étaient pas très recommandables. Donc franchement, les deux garçons ne tenaient vraiment pas à s'y trouver confronter, ça certainement pas. La seule solution possible dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était de gagner du temps pour que les cavaliers ne les rattrapent pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Lavi ne cessait de réfléchir à une idée pour se débarrasser des gardes qui devenaient un peu collants et qui gagnaient du terrain sur eux. Il songea d'abord à les affronter mais une autre idée lui vint alors.

« Allen, commença le jeune homme, il va falloir séparer ces cavaliers si on veut s'en sortir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te battre et tu es assez léger pour les tenir à distance encore un moment, aussi tu peux te rendre au village sans encombre. De mon côté, je vais être surement dans l'obligation de me battre contre eux, donc ne cherche pas à me rejoindre et fonce.

-Mais s'ils te battent, les chances pour que tu te fasses tuer sont assez grandes…, protesta Allen.

-Te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Moyashi, ce n'est pas deux ou trois stupides cavaliers qui me feront la peau aussi facilement.

-Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom, Baka Usagi. Si je parviens à m'éloigner assez des poursuivants, rejoins-moi au village sans attirer trop l'attention.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais attirer le plus l'attention, à mon avis, répliqua Lavi en regardant derrière lui, à mon signal, on se sépare. »

Le serviteur hocha la tête, plein d'appréhensions car il doutait que le plan fonctionne vraiment : ils étaient en territoire ennemi et l'un des soldats avait sonné l'alerte et avait sans doute prévenu d'autres gardes. Les chances pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper sont bien minces et quand bien même ils leur échappaient, où pourraient-ils se cacher ? Les villageois verront qu'ils ne seront pas du royaume et les dénonceront aux soldats du village, c'était sur et certain. Il fallait donc trouver une idée si jamais l'un comme l'autre arrivait jusqu'au village et qu'ils devaient se cacher pour ne pas être attrapé par les hommes en arme qui les poursuivent.

Après quoi, Lavi donna le signal et les deux cavaliers se séparèrent, laissant Allen partir droit vers le village tandis que le rouquin partait à l'une des extrémités. Comme prévu, les quatre cavaliers qui les pourchassaient se divisèrent en deux groupes et ce furent seulement deux cavaliers qui suivirent le jeune homme. Lavi avait maintenant le choix entre continuer de galoper encore un peu ou bien de s'arrêter maintenant et d'affronter les gardes. Il opta pour la première option, préparant l'un de ses poignards, il doutait avoir besoin de se servir de son épée pour combattre les deux hommes, il se tenait quand même prêt à sortir la lame de son fourreau si nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes de course poursuite, le jeune homme finit par faire volte face et avec rapidité et précision, il lança son premier poignard qui alla se planter dans le bras d'un des soldats qui, surpris par l'arrêt soudain de Lavi et par la célérité de l'arme qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, fut désarçonné et tomba de sa monture. Le deuxième garde continuait de foncer vers le fuyard, qui était maintenant décidé à se battre, et ce fut avec un poignard fiché à l'épaule et un autre dans la gorge qu'il tomba à son tour au sol. Lavi fut soulagé car cela avait été moins une pour lui s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement à ce moment là.

Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers le soldat qu'il avait blessé au bras, après avoir tiré son épée par précaution. Mais l'homme, encore à terre, ne semblait pas décider à vouloir se défendre ou se battre, le rouquin resta tout de même très prudent car cela était beaucoup trop facile pour lui. Sans retirer sa capuche de sa tête, le jeune homme demanda au garde d'une voix neutre :

« Si tes camarades et toi nous aviez attrapé, mon serviteur et moi, avant qu'on se sépare, que nous serait-il arrivé au juste ?

-Cela n'est pas à nous de décider du sort des intrus présents dans le royaume, nous vous aurions emmené auprès de notre roi si nous avions pu vous attraper.

-Très bien, je devrai te tuer pour être sur que tu ne dises pas aux autres soldats où nous sommes mais…

-C'est inutile, l'interrompit le garde, l'alerte doit déjà avoir été sonnée et si vraiment ton serviteur est parti vers le village, il se fera attrapé par les soldats présents. La seule chose que l'on peut se permettre avec les étrangers, en dehors des événements où ils peuvent être présents dans le royaume, c'est que nous coupons les mains des petits fouineurs dans votre genre. »

Le soldat ricana de ces mots et cela fut trop pour Lavi qui planta son épée dans le ventre de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Allen dans cette situation le mettait rapidement en colère mais cela l'angoissait en même temps. Il devait le rejoindre et au plus vite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard… Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Non, c'était ridicule, Allen était peut être encore un adolescent, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il se laisserait faire aussi facilement. Les soldats auraient beaucoup de soucis à se faire s'ils le sous-estimaient.

Le rouquin monta une des montures des gardes tandis qu'il faisait fuir l'autre, puis il prit la bride de son propre cheval de voyage et prit la direction du village. Le trajet ne fut pas long et dès son arrivée, il remarqua une certaine agitation chez les villageois, ce qui eut pour effet de l'intriguer davantage. Que se passait-il donc ? Le jeune homme parvint à se frayer un passage parmi les habitants mais lorsqu'il se retrouva bloqué par un groupe qui ne voulait pas bouger et qu'il entendit des éclats de voix, il releva la tête et vit une scène qui eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui : Allen maintenu par deux gardes dont l'un d'eux lui tenait le bras gauche sur une caisse en bois alors qu'un autre homme, portant une épée à la main, s'apprêtait à abattre celle-ci sur le bras du serviteur.

« ALLEN ! »

Le garde stoppa son mouvement et tous les regards se posèrent sur Lavi qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appeler son ami. L'interpelé posa un regard rempli d'excuses sur le rouquin : il s'était fait avoir par les gardes qui avaient voulu lui couper son bras un peu étrange. De toute façon, le jeune homme préférait largement se rendre plutôt que de laisser les soldats s'en prendre à Allen. Il laissa donc les autres hommes en armes, qui avaient été prévenus, le faire descendre de cheval et lui lier les mains dans le dos, comme cela fut aussi fait pour le cas d'Allen. Après quoi, les deux garçons furent mis de part et d'autre de la selle de deux soldats à cheval.

« Emmenez-les au château maintenant, fit le soldat qui devait être le chef du groupe, le roi décidera de leur sort. »


	3. Chapitre 2

La nouvelle que les soldats du roi avaient capturé deux espions du royaume ennemi avait déjà fait le tour du château et les serviteurs n'allaient pas tarder à rependre la nouvelle dans le village. Aleyna doutait que cela soit une bonne idée de prévenir le peuple car il valait mieux ne pas trop l'inquiéter alors que la fête annuelle du village ainsi que la fête des fous allaient bientôt commencer dans les jours à venir et que les habitants devaient davantage s'en préoccuper plutôt que de craindre une prochaine attaque de l'ennemi.  
>La princesse marchait dans les couloirs tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir des deux espions ennemis et s'ils comptaient parler s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on leur ôte la vie. C'était pourtant ce qu'il risquait d'arriver étant donné qu'elle connaissait la profonde hostilité de son père pour le roi du royaume voisin avec qui il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre entente. Il fallait juste espérer que cela ne s'aggrave pas encore plus et que le sang ne commence pas à couler tout de suite.<br>Les gardes lui ouvrirent la porte de la salle du trône tout en annonçant sa présence à la foule qui se trouvait déjà dans la grande pièce. A son passage, les gens s'inclinèrent respectueusement tandis que la jeune fille leur rendait leur salut soit d'un signe de la tête soit d'un geste de la main. Après cela, elle rejoignit sa place sur le trône à côté de son père, qui était pourtant la place de la reine mais Aleyna était déjà considérée comme tel, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore en âge de gouverner. Après qu'elle se fut installée, un nouveau silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle.  
>Sous l'ordre du roi, les gardes amenèrent les deux hommes, vêtus de longs manteaux noirs dont la capuche était rabattue sur leur tête. Par pure sécurité, on leur avait lié les mains dans le dos mais de toute façon, qu'est ce que deux hommes pourraient bien faire face à la vingtaine de soldats présents dans la salle du trône ?<br>Assise sur le trône à côté de son père et portant un voile qui ne masquait que le haut de son visage, Aleyna observa avec attention les deux prisonniers, que les gardes avaient mis à genoux, leur visage étant enfin mis à découvert, ce qui provoqua une stupeur parmi les gens présents. La jeune princesse avait aussi remarqué une surprise mêlée à de la colère chez son père, preuve que le monarque savait qui étaient ces hommes.  
>Les deux garçons, le mot était plus approprié, étaient plutôt étranges au premier regard car certains détails physiques incitaient à la curiosité et à la méfiance : Le premier garçon devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans environ, Aleyna en était à peu près sûre. Il était plutôt grand en taille, bien qu'il possède une apparence frêle, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de costaud. Ses cheveux roux, semblable à la couleur du feu, atteignaient à peine ses épaules et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, cachant son regard vairon : Il avait, en effet, un œil vert et un œil de couleur doré.<br>Le deuxième garçon était un peu plus jeune que le premier, il devait avoir quinze ans, tout au plus. Contrairement à son compatriote, il était plus petit et possédait aussi un corps fin, un peu comme celui d'une fille. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'une couleur blanche comme la neige, ce qui paraissait étrange pour un garçon de cet âge. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique gris argenté, tandis qu'une cicatrice barrait son œil gauche du haut vers le bas. On remarquait aussi la présence d'une petite étoile, juste au dessus de la cicatrice.  
>Bien qu'Aleyna ne puisse pas voir correctement les expressions des deux garçons, son voile l'encombrant quelque peu, la colère et la méfiance régnaient en maître chez eux, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. C'est alors que le monarque prit la parole d'une voix grave et froide, s'adressant au garçon roux :<p>

« Je me doutais bien que ton frère allait recommencer ses tentatives pour prendre ma fille. Cela dit, je suis plutôt étonné qu'il t'envoie ainsi que ton serviteur. Quels sont ses projets ?  
>-N'espérez pas que je dise quoi que ce soit sur celui que je sers, répondit d'un sourire narquois le jeune homme, et ne pensez pas qu'Allen dira quelque chose aussi. »<p>

L'atmosphère ne cessait de s'alourdir au fur et à mesure, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la princesse. Le monarque repris la parole, toujours avec la même froideur :

« Dans ce cas, vous tuer ne sera fait sans aucun regret. En sachant, il me semble que ton serviteur a un pentacle sur le visage, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, surtout quand il s'agit du Diable. Gardes, tuez-les !  
>-Attendez père, fit Aleyna en se redressant alors que les soldats tiraient leurs épées, je suis l'héritière du trône et vous m'enseignez chaque jour le devoir d'un souverain. Or, vous m'avez toujours apprise qu'il ne fallait jamais faire couler le sang dans le royaume, même si la personne est un ennemi. N'ai-je pas raison ? »<p>

L'intervention de la princesse surprit l'assemblée qui posa toute son attention sur la jeune femme. La colère du roi s'était refroidie lorsque sa fille s'était interposée. Son ton s'était même énormément apaisé lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle :

« C'est exact Aleyna mais là, il s'agit du frère d'un de nos ennemis qui souhaite soit ta mort, soit un mariage forcé, voir même bien pire que les deux cas, ce que je ne tolère pas.  
>-Dans ce cas père, étant donné que cette histoire me concerne et non le royaume entier, je vous demande de me laisser décider moi-même du sort de ces deux hommes. Jusqu'à ce que ma décision soit prise, ils resteront sous ma responsabilité et s'il arrive quelque chose, j'en assumerai les conséquences et vous pourrez faire d'eux ce que vous voulez. »<p>

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, le roi fixant Aleyna comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Pourtant, le regard décidé de la princesse, que l'on percevait facilement à travers son voile, était très clair : elle avait toute sa lucidité et comptait bien mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle avait dit, que cela plaise ou non à son père. Celui laissa échapper un soupir mi-amusé mi-agacé, il connaissait pourtant l'entêtement de sa fille mais aussi la justesse de ses paroles. Il se leva alors, dominant la salle entière de son regard avant de déclarer à l'intention de la princesse :

« Très bien Aleyna, si tu crois être suffisamment forte et capable de t'occuper de cela, alors je n'ai rien à en dire. Je ne te laisse qu'une seule chance mais à la moindre faute, nos deux prisonniers subiront les conséquences. Je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard.  
>-Bien père, répondit Aleyna avec un sourire triomphant, gardes emmenez les dans mes appartements privés. »<p>

Les hommes en armes relevèrent brutalement les deux jeunes prisonniers et sortirent de la salle. Le calme était alors revenu dans la salle après cette petite discussion et cela était pleinement rassurant car la jeune fille avait eut peur sur le coup que son intervention soit vaine et que son père refuse d'épargner les deux garçons. Même s'ils étaient des ennemis du royaume, ils avaient attiré une certaine attention chez la princesse qui avait d'abord besoin de les connaître avant de décider s'il était bon ou non de les laisser en vie. Il était donc nécessaire de savoir à qui elle aurait affaire et de le vérifier par elle-même au lieu de se fier au jugement des autres.  
>La pièce finit par se vider, ne laissant que les deux membres royaux ainsi que les gardes qui étaient chargés de rester dans la salle du trône. On peut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre car à chaque fois que le monarque restait dans la pièce avec la princesse, celle-ci avait toujours pour habitude de retirer son voile. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques minutes de silence, mettant enfin à découvert son visage entier, visage que son père prenait beaucoup de plaisir à regarder car la jeune fille ressemblait énormément à la reine. Cela expliquerait de nombreuses choses.<br>Aleyna n'avait tenu de son père que ses yeux ambrés ainsi que l'étrange couleur blanche de ses longs cheveux mais pour les traits de visage et pour le reste de son physique, tout provenait de la reine. Il n'était donc pas rare que l'on se dise que la princesse gardait une grande influence sur le village car elle ressemblait énormément à la défunte reine. Ce genre de remarque pouvait être faite par gentillesse ou par méchanceté mais la jeune fille n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention car elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle était comme sa mère et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne voyait donc pas vraiment de raisons pour agir d'une mauvaise façon face aux remarques des gens, que cela soit de la part des villageois ou de quelques serviteurs et gardes. De plus, les choses n'allaient jamais au-delà.  
>Après un instant de silence, le roi finit par reprendre la parole, bien que l'on puisse comprendre un certain scepticisme :<p>

« Tout de même Aleyna, je doute que cela soit une très bonne idée de te laisser ces deux garçons sous ta responsabilité. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très responsable mais je ne sais pas s'il est bon de te laisser leurs charges…  
>-Père, je sais ce que je fais et je n'hésiterai pas à faire en sorte qu'ils soient exécutés si jamais ils tentaient de nuire au royaume. Dans le cas contraire, je verrai bien ce que je ferai. Mais pour l'instant, la vie de ces deux hommes reste entre mes mains et je donnerai mon jugement lors de la fête du village, voir même avant s'il n'y a pas de problèmes. »<p>

Oui, le roi avait clairement compris que sa fille n'allait pas céder aussi facilement, il ne savait pas vraiment si l'entêtement d'Aleyna venait de lui ou de la reine, mais il se devait tout de même de veiller à ce qu'elle ne commette pas d'erreurs en tenant à garder en vie les deux prisonniers. Il savait pourtant que la princesse gardait une constante prudence lorsqu'elle rencontrait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait et ne se laissait pas aussi facilement manipuler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui laissait beaucoup plus de liberté et surtout, Aleyna avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus, il lui permettait de choisir d'elle-même la personne avec qui elle voudrait se marier lorsqu'elle aura atteint l'âge de gouverner.  
>A cette pensée, le monarque ne se rendait plus vraiment compte à quel point sa fille avait grandi et changé depuis la mort de la reine. Aleyna allait avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques jours et déjà, elle semblait avoir acquis l'expérience d'une reine, bien qu'elle avait encore quelques défauts qui pouvait lui causer certains problèmes. Mais ces défauts pouvaient facilement être compensés si la jeune fille y veillait bien mais cela restait encore à voir. Le roi s'y promit d'y veiller et de faire en sorte que la servante de sa fille fasse de même si cela pouvait être possible.<br>Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux attendre un peu pour voir ce que cela allait donner et si Aleyna allait réussir la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Mais le roi, malgré qu'il soit encore un peu hésitant à l'idée de laisser sa fille se débrouiller toute seule pour un cas comme celui-ci, garda un temps soit peu de confiance et ne doutait pas vraiment que la jeune fille parvienne à ses fins. Aussi le monarque finit par se lever de son trône avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune princesse qui s'était redressée à son tour et observait à son tour son père.

« On disait toujours que ta mère était reconnue pour sa sagesse et pour son calme habituel, je commence à me demander s'il n'en est pas de même pour toi aussi Aleyna. Mais n'oublies pas que je réserve aussi mon jugement pour ces deux garçons si jamais il y a le moindre faux pas.  
>-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre jugement père, je m'en serai chargée avant vous si jamais cela tourne mal. Maintenant, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements et m'entretenir avec nos deux « invités » afin de voir ce qu'il faudra faire d'eux. »<p>

Sur ces mots, Aleyna se dirigea vers la porte que les gardes lui ouvrirent pendant qu'elle marchait maintenant dans les couloirs. Le roi la suivit du regard avec un léger sourire aux lèvres : il avait décidément eut de la chance d'un côté car sa fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa femme et que ce n'était pas que son caractère qui l'amusait mais bien d'autres choses.


	4. Chapitre 3

Les gardes amenèrent Lavi et Allen sans ménagement à travers les couloirs du château qui se ressemblaient tous, à croire que cela pourrait être un vrai labyrinthe si on ne connaissait l'intégralité de la bâtisse. Durant le trajet, les deux garçons ne cessaient de se demander pour quelles raisons la princesse, dont ils n'avaient pas pu voir le visage, était intervenue alors que le roi avait demandé à ce qu'ils se fassent tuer. Etait-ce un stratagème pour endormir leur prudence ? Non, la jeune fille avait été bien trop sincère dans ses paroles et rien n'avait été feint jusque là. Il était donc impossible de croire à une ruse ou à autre chose dans le même genre.

De plus, le rouquin avait perçu une certaine curiosité chez la princesse, il n'avait pas pu voir son visage pour le deviner mais son comportement en disait bien long, ce qui ne l'étonna pas d'un côté. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas censés être des ennemis ? Il était donc tout à fait normal que les gens éprouvent de la curiosité, voir même du mépris ou de la colère comme il l'avait remarqué dans la salle, pour les personnes ne venant pas de leur royaume. Et puis, il devrait profiter du fait que la princesse les ait laissés en vie, Allen et lui, car la mission pourrait être faite beaucoup plus facilement que le jeune homme l'avait prévu.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant de longues minutes encore, se demandant quand est ce qu'il y aura une fin à ce couloir qui devait vraiment faire dix kilomètres. Autant Lavi commençait à en avoir assez et risquait de protester à un moment ou un autre, autant Allen n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient faits capturer. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé, s'il n'avait pas été attrapé par les gardes, en sachant que son compatriote aurait réagi dans n'importe quelles situations, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais le regard du rouquin eut tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ça.

Enfin, les soldats finirent par arrêter les deux garçons devant une grande porte où l'un d'entre eux se mit à frapper. Il se passa quelques instants avant que la porte s'ouvre, laissant le passage à une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, bien plus petite que les garçons, avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos ainsi que des yeux violets qui fixait le groupe avec une expression calme mais légèrement agacée. Elle portait une robe mauve clair qui atteignait ses genoux, mettant bien en valeur sa taille fine et sa peau blanche, dont était assorti un collier de même couleur que sa tenue et des chaussures blanches.

On aurait pu croire que c'était une princesse dans cette robe, si on ne remarquait pas les mains un peu écorchées par le travail de la jeune fille. De plus, les mots qu'elle prononça démontrèrent qu'elle n'était qu'une servante aux ordres de la fille royale.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez, ma maîtresse patiente depuis déjà dix minutes, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tranquille mais un peu ironique. »

Lavi et Allen écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise : c'était la princesse qui les attendait alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quitté la salle du trône lorsque les gardes les avaient emmenés. Devant la tête que firent les deux prisonniers, la servante eut un sourire amusé et laissa finalement rentrer les soldats dans la chambre. La pièce était de taille moyenne et luxueuse au premier regard, cela devait être une des chambres royales. Il y avait très peu de meubles dans la pièce, ce qui la rendait plutôt grande : contre un mur, il y avait un petit bureau en bois avec un siège, une simple commode contre une des fenêtres de la chambre, où quelques bougies y avaient été placées. Il y avait aussi une simple cheminée et pour finir un grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux avaient été écartés. Le lit ainsi que les rideaux étaient de la même couleur, rouge et doré.

Les garçons furent étonnés de ne pas voir la princesse, qui disait les attendre, mais au regard que leur fit la jeune servante et à son geste qui indiquait une porte placée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient un peu trompés.

« Ma maîtresse dort dans la pièce d'à côté, ici c'est ma chambre, expliqua-t-elle, et c'est en même temps ici que vous allez enfin la rencontrer. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi elle vous a épargnés. »

N'obtenant pas la moindre réponse de la part de Lavi ou d'Allen, la servante prit cela pour un oui et après avoir fait un signe de tête aux gardes, elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Les hommes firent s'asseoir les deux garçons sur le grand lit à baldaquin et lièrent une partie de la corde, qui attachait leurs poignets, à une des colonnes en bois. Après quoi, ils sortirent de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux, laissant les deux prisonniers seuls dans la pièce, leurs regards posés maintenant sur la porte où la servante avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Il y eut un silence, les deux garçons se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant la place à la jeune servante suivie d'une autre fille que les garçons ne purent identifier. Ils étaient en tout cas surs d'une chose : la princesse était bel et bien devant eux à présent, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voir son visage. En fait, elle avait gardé son voile qui ne faisait que cacher le haut de son visage, ne laissant visible que le bas. Lavi put donc voir la princesse sourire alors qu'elle les fixait, Allen et lui. A quoi pouvait-elle donc penser au juste ? Impossible de le savoir étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé et que la seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est de s'appuyer contre la cheminée en face du lit.

« Lenalee a dû sans doute vous dire la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé aux gardes de vous emmener dans mes appartements privés ?, déclara alors la princesse. »

Il s'agissait davantage d'une affirmation que d'une question, étant donné qu'elle avait entendu l'échange entre sa servante et les deux prisonniers. Lentement, elle prit son voile qui masquait la moitié de son visage et le releva délicatement, laissant voir enfin l'intégralité de ce qu'elle se devait cacher. La surprise se peigna alors sur le visage de Lavi et Allen lorsqu'ils virent la princesse ainsi. Certes, ils avaient entendu parler de la beauté de la princesse Aleyna mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que les rumeurs soient aussi vraies. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils voyaient chacun, au point même que chacun détourna les yeux.

Aleyna était plutôt grande en taille, plus grande que Lenalee et Allen en tout cas, bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de seize ans et demi seulement, elle aura dix-sept ans dans quelques mois. Sa peau était étonnamment pâle, ses cheveux étaient blancs, exactement la même couleur qu'Allen, ils atteignaient le bas de son dos et la couleur ambré de ses yeux donnait un contraste assez saisissant. Et sa tenue ne faisait que rendre encore plus spéciale la blancheur de la peau de la jeune fille : elle portait une longue robe en soie blanche dont l'extrémité du haut était faite de velours rouge. Elle portait aussi un petit ensemble de bijoux, un collier où plusieurs rubis avaient été accrochés ainsi qu'une sorte de petit diadème, fait avec cette même pierre, passait sur son front.

Lavi comprit maintenant pourquoi son demi-frère lui avait aussi fait la proposition d'enlever la princesse s'il ne parvenait pas à la tuer. Pourtant, il serait bien obligé de faire l'un ou l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas encore se décider à faire un choix pour le moment. Il finit cependant par prendre la parole :

« Pourquoi nous avoir laissé en vie, alors que vous avez sans doute une idée de notre présence dans le royaume de votre père ?

-Sache que tu n'es pas la première personne à vouloir ma mort et à faire une tentative d'assassinat. Ma mère a bien été tuée huit ans plus tôt sous les ordres du Comte Millénaire, même si c'était moi la cible principale dans cette histoire…, répliqua d'un ton calme Aleyna.

-Maîtresse, je doute que vous ayez besoin de leur dire pour cela…

-Lenalee, lorsque mon père n'est pas là, appelle moi par mon prénom et tutoie moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans déjà et tu es davantage mon amie que ma servante. »

La dernière remarque de la princesse fut assez amusante au premier abord car c'était exactement ce que Lavi ne cessait de répéter à Allen lorsqu'ils étaient au château de Tyki. Cependant, lorsqu'Aleyna avait fait allusion à l'assassinat de la reine Elissandra, huit ans plus tôt, cette remarque avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Pourtant, elle semblait savoir en même temps à quoi s'attendre avec eux, alors si elle se doutait qu'elle risquait de se mettre en danger à tout moment, pourquoi les avoir laissé en vie ? C'était la seule question que les garçons ne cessaient de se poser depuis qu'ils avaient été attrapés jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se retrouver en face de la princesse.

Celle-ci finit par quitter la cheminée contre laquelle elle était appuyée pour marcher dans la pièce, pendant que Lenalee s'était installée sur le siège. Le regard d'Aleyna avait un peu changé lorsqu'elle avait fait allusion à sa mère et à feu le Comte Millénaire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Elle finit par s'arrêter de marcher et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

« Sachez que je ne vous ai pas laissés en vie par plaisir tous les deux. Je prends énormément de risques en agissant ainsi : bien que mon père me fasse confiance, il reste bien sceptique dans toute cette histoire et je ne parle pas des gens qui étaient présents dans la salle tout à l'heure, tous risquent de croire que je vais enfreindre les règles du royaume en vous mettant sous ma protection…

-Si vous dites que vous n'avez pas fait cela par plaisir, la coupa Allen, pourquoi avoir choisi de nous protéger ? Vous n'étiez pas obligée de le faire mais pourtant, vous avez reculé notre mort.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous fassiez des idées sur ce que je vais vous dire, je ne vous dirai donc rien jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que je peux me fier à vous deux. Je me méfie des gens que je ne connais pas, encore plus quand ces personnes ne sont pas du royaume. »

Le ton de la princesse avait été très sec et froid, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec l'apparence si frêle et douce de celle-ci. C'était assez étrange et déconcertant sur le coup et les deux prisonniers ne surent que dire de plus aux mots d'Aleyna. Jugeant la conversation close, la jeune fille se détourna de Lavi et d'Allen et repartit vers sa chambre, bien qu'elle fit un arrêt au pas de la porte et posa son regard ambré sur eux. Ce ne fut pas l'éclat de ses yeux qui surprit les deux garçons mais la tristesse qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher, puis une expression calme et lumineuse se créa sur le visage d'Aleyna qui finit par franchir la porte et qui la referma derrière elle.

La servante, qui répondait donc au nom de Lenalee, observa un moment la porte avec un regard un peu attristé mais aussi gêné. Elle se décida donc de répondre à la question qu'Allen avait posée à Aleyna et à expliquer les raisons du comportement de celle-ci.

« N'en voulez pas à Aleyna pour son énervement, c'est simplement que le fait d'avoir commencé à parler de votre présence dans le royaume, a fait remonter des souvenirs encore récents pour elle. Au fond, même si elle sait que vous servez le roi Tyki, qui est un descendant du Comte Millénaire, elle vous a épargnés parce qu'elle serait prête à vous donner une chance, quitte à se mettre à dos le royaume entier, elle en est capable.

-Elle sait qu'on peut la tuer ou autre mais elle prend le risque de nous protéger quand même…, murmura Lavi.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Aleyna, en échange d'apprendre à la connaître et à connaître nos terres, elle vous donne une chance que vous feriez mieux ne pas oublier. Si vous gâchez cette chance, vous n'aurez plus sa protection et le roi s'occupera lui-même de votre sort qui ne sera rien d'autre que la mort pure et simple.

-Et dans le cas contraire, conclue Allen, si nous « essayons » de faire ce que tu nous conseilles, les chances pour que l'on ne se fasse pas tuer seront grandes, n'est ce pas ?

-Exactement mais seulement si vous êtes vraiment sincères dans vos actes. Jamais Aleyna ou son père ne tolèreront qu'on se joue d'eux, les conséquences peuvent être vraiment terribles, que cela soit la fille ou le père. »

Lenalee se releva de son siège et s'accroupit devant les garçons, avant de rajouter :

« Vous ne serez libérés de vos liens que lorsqu'Aleyna jugera qu'on peut vous laisser libres de vos mouvements, ce qui ne prendre pas très longtemps je pense. Mais pour le moment, on ne vous détachera que pour manger et dormir, vous serez sous la surveillance de gardes dans ces moments là. Je reviendrai plus tard vous apporter de quoi manger et surtout, réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dits. »

La servante se releva alors et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune princesse pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, laissant Lavi et Allen complètement perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Si on veut s'en sortir et mener à bien notre mission, nous allons devoir faire en sorte de changer un peu pour avoir la confiance de la princesse et des habitants, pensèrent-ils en même temps. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait trois jours déjà que Lavi et Allen étaient prisonniers du roi Chris, et aussi trois jours que la princesse Aleyna les avait mis sous sa protection. Les garçons avaient un peu de mal à accepter les règles et conditions du royaume mais ils savaient que leur salut se trouvait dans l'acceptation de ses règles, sinon ils pourraient mourir. Cela faisait aussi trois jours qu'ils étaient retenus dans la chambre de Lenalee, la servante d'Aleyna, sans parvenir à s'enfuir ou à quitter la pièce, dont les deux portes étaient une impasse : l'une d'elle était gardée par des soldats, tandis que la deuxième conduisait vers la chambre de la princesse, qu'il valait mieux ne pas gêner, pour le moment.

Pourtant, quelque chose de nouveau venait d'avoir lieu, au moment du troisième jour et cela fut accueilli au plus grand soulagement des deux jeunes gens. En effet, dans la matinée, Aleyna était venue avec Lenalee et sans donner d'explications tout de suite, elles les avaient détachés. Devant l'incompréhension des garçons, la princesse s'était juste contentée de leur dire qu'ils étaient dès à présent libres de leurs mouvements et qu'ils pouvaient circuler au château où bon leur semblait, à la seule condition qu'ils ne tentent pas de s'échapper et qu'ils ne créaient pas de problèmes. La condition était simple et Lavi et Allen étaient bien trop contents pour la contredire dans ses conditions.

Mais les deux prisonniers savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait libres et que les gens étaient encore extrêmement méfiants, l'animosité qui se lisait dans les regards de certains en témoignait. Les deux garçons comprirent donc qu'ils devaient vraiment rester prudents car personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'il arrive quelque chose ou non. Surtout qu'il était nécessaire que Lavi essaye de nouer un contact avec Aleyna, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire et que la jeune fille n'était pas dupe et continuerait de se méfier de lui. Mais la tristesse que le jeune homme avait lu dans les yeux de la princesse, lui avait donné envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée.

Lavi se trouvait donc dans les couloirs du château à ce moment là, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et il n'avait pas revu Aleyna depuis qu'elle avait déclaré qu'Allen et lui étaient libres de circuler où ils voulaient. La seule personne qu'il avait pu croiser et qu'il connaissait était Lenalee, qui n'avait pas pu lui dire où la princesse se trouvait. Elle lui avait simplement dit quelque chose qui ressemblait le plus à une énigme qu'à une indication de lieu, en fait.

« A partir de la chambre de l'héritière choisie, tu trouveras le chevalier en cuirasse prêt pour la bataille où il y a des risques qu'il trépasse. Son bouclier cache un secret bien gardait que seul les initiés peuvent trouver et exploiter. Si tu perces ce secret, le chemin sera tout tracé devant toi et seuls ton instinct et ta prudence permettront d'éviter les embuches. Si tu perçois au bout d'un moment une voix triste mais émouvante à la fois, le lieu interdit sera devant toi, avait-elle déclaré avant de s'éloigner. »

Qu'est ce que toute cette histoire voulait dire au juste ? Certains mots ou tournures de phrases avaient attiré son attention et il se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier car il n'y comprenait plus rien. Décidément, le royaume lui-même était un véritable mystère pour les gens qui n'y vivaient pas depuis plusieurs années. Mais le jeune homme préféra suivre l'énigme de la servante, du moment que cela pouvait le mener jusqu'à Aleyna, il voulait bien tenter sa chance. Donc, d'abord, il devait regagner la chambre de la princesse, il ne voyait qu'elle qui pouvait être désignée comme « l'héritière choisie », dans cette énigme.

L'entrée de la chambre, côté couloir, n'était heureusement pas surveillée par les gardes, Lavi put donc inspecter les alentours. En effet, il y avait en face de la porte une grande armure de chevalier, équipé de tout son attirail pour le combat. Le jeune homme chercha donc au niveau du bouclier, c'était de cette partie là dont l'énigme parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Lenalee voulait dire par « secret » et « initiés ». Et puis, il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais Lavi avait posé sa main sur l'emblème qui représentait une sorte de serpent encerclant une rose et une épée croisées. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le creux de mur où se trouvait l'armure coulissa sur le côté, dévoilant un passage.

« D'accord, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ce que le château soit rempli de passages secrets, pensa Lavi en pénétrant dans le passage à peine éclairé par quelques torches. »

Il se demandait bien par où ce nouveau chemin allait le mener et il devait savoir pourquoi il était question « d'embuches » là-dedans. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur que le mur se referma derrière lui, le plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. Mais le jeune homme contrôla sa peur et se mit enfin à marcher droit devant lui, il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre choix entre deux directions différentes et tant mieux d'un côté car il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cette partie de chasse au trésor et de cache-cache mélangés. Aleyna avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour que le jeune homme se déplace autant pour la retrouver, lui qui tenait simplement à lui parler un peu.

Durant le trajet, il ne trouva rien qui pourrait lui démontrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était passé par là, sauf peut être les torches qui éclairaient faiblement le chemin. Mais lorsque Lenalee avait parlé « d'embuches », il comprenait mieux maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là : le fait de devoir s'accroupir pour éviter les rondins de bois parsemés de plusieurs tiges de métal à pointes, rouillées avec le temps, ainsi que le fait de devoir jouer au funambule pour ne pas tomber dans un trou avec quelques pieux en bois plantés dans ce trou. Lavi n'aurait jamais cru que sa simple recherche se transformerait en parcours du combattant.

Heureusement, se furent les seules obstacles qui lui posèrent problèmes et il ne croisa plus aucun autre ancien piège. Et puis soudain, il lui semblait entendre une voix, encore un peu lointaine mais perceptible malgré tout. Captivé par cette voix lointaine, le jeune homme continua dans la direction de celle-ci et plus il avançait, plus la voix se faisait distincte.

_« __J'ai la gorge nouée  
>Une porte à pousser<br>Tu ne dois rien savoir  
>De mon émoi<em>

_C'est un jour de soleil  
>Mais tout est triste en moi<br>Et je me suis juré  
>D'être forte pour toi »<em>

Cette voix, Lavi la reconnaissait très bien : c'était celle d'Aleyna qui chantait. Il se retrouva bientôt devant un mur mais où la voix de la princesse était facilement perceptible et où les paroles de la chanson qu'elle chantait montraient sa tristesse. Le plus étrange, c'est que le jeune homme ressentait une sensation étrange en écoutant la musique et la voix de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire car il n'en savait absolument rien, c'était que chose de nouveau pour lui et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. En même temps qu'il écoutait, il chercha comment ouvrir ce mur qui lui barrait le passage entre lui et Aleyna.

_« Je m'assoies sur ton lit  
>Dans toutes ces vagues de plis<br>Où tu pourrais te noyer  
>Pour une éternité<em>

_Je vais dire des bêtises,  
>Te raconter mon château,<br>Parler devient ma hantise,  
>Et s'il me manquait des mots? »<em>

Enfin, Lavi trouva une sorte de levier sur la paroi et le mur en face de lui coulissa dans un bruit sourd, qui ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention de la princesse. Le jeune homme finit par passer le mur pour se retrouver dans un endroit qui ressemblait une chambre, ce qui avait été une chambre autrefois en tout cas. Cela devait être ce « lieu interdit » dont Lenalee avait parlé et en effet, cette énigme avait mené le garçon jusqu'à Aleyna qui était en train de chanter une étrange chanson qui lui semblait aussi familière : il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu cette chanson mais il ne pouvait pas dire ni comment elle s'appelait ni où il avait bien pu l'entendre.

_« Je le sais que tu vas  
>Nous quitter mon ange<br>La clarté étrange de ton sourire  
>Illumine mon été<br>Je sais que tu vas nous  
>Quitter mon ange<br>Mais comment oser te toucher  
>J'ai si peur de voir<br>Mes mains... trembler »_

Aleyna avait terminé cette chanson sur une note de tristesse qui n'avait pas échappé au jeune homme qui n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'il était là. Qui donc avait bien pu vivre dans cette pièce qui ne semblait pas avoir été habitée depuis des années déjà ? Pourquoi la princesse venait donc ici pour chanter, totalement à l'écart du reste du château ? C'était les questions que Lavi ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'il était là. Aussi, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, mettant tout de même une petite distance entre eux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, inutile de lui faire peur maintenant.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de silence qu'Aleyna leva les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde par l'arrivée de Lavi, on avait même l'impression qu'elle savait qu'il allait venir.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, au juste ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand les gens viennent me déranger alors que j'ai un peu besoin de solitude…

-A qui appartenait cette chambre pour que tu fasses autant de trajet par un passage secret ?, l'interrompit Lavi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, il me semble, répliqua Aleyna en se levant. »

Mais Lavi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il saisit la princesse par le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Sa poigne était ferme mais il faisait attention d'y aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ils étaient certes ennemis mais le jeune homme n'allait tout de même pas se montrer brusque avec les filles. Aleyna soupira mais accepta à contrecœur de se rasseoir, sachant pertinemment que Lavi n'allait pas la laisser partir tant qu'il n'aura pas la réponse.

« Cette chambre était celle…de ma mère. Elle avait été obligée de vivre ici avant de rencontrer mon père. Mon grand-père maternel voulait la marier de force alors qu'elle tenait à vivre avec la personne qu'elle voulait elle. Et puis, quelques années après ma naissance, je devais avoir cinq ans, ma mère m'avait amené ici en me demandant de garder cet endroit secret. Et depuis qu'elle est morte, je viens à peu près deux fois par mois dans cette chambre et je chante. Je chante pour ne pas oublier les souvenirs que j'ai encore d'elle et des moments que je passai avec elle. »

Lavi resta silencieux un long moment, ne sachant quoi répondre. Où avait-il bien pu entendre la chanson que la princesse avait chantée ? Et le fait de connaître en partie cette chanson, aurait un lien entre lui et Aleyna ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

« Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre à la jeune fille, je regrette de t'avoir dérangée dans ce cas. Je voulais simplement te parler mais je vois que je dérange un peu. Nous sommes censés être ennemis mais je respecte quand même les personnes qui ont besoin de solitude. »

Il se leva alors et retourna près du mur dans le but de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Aleyna tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un regard étonné mais reconnaissant à la fois. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Cela restait à voir mais qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler... Il devait avoir une très bonne raison pour venir jusqu'ici.

« Lavi, l'appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-J'ignore encore si je dois me fier à toi mais lorsque Lenalee donne cette énigme et que les gens concernés arrivent jusqu'au bout, je peux leur faire confiance. Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer pour ton cas mais je crois un peu en toi. N'essaye donc pas de bafouer ce peu de confiance que j'ai. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la remarque de la jeune fille, se contentant simplement d'hocher la tête. Après quoi, il sortit de la chambre, laissant de nouveau Aleyna seule.


	6. Chapitre 5

Pendant que Lavi cherchait à retrouver Aleyna afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle et qu'il eut reçu l'énigme de Lenalee, Allen essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant le séjour qu'il allait passer dans le royaume avec son compatriote. Il était encore surpris de l'initiative de la princesse d'avoir décidé de les libérer, Lavi et lui, il en était même très reconnaissant à la jeune fille pour cela mais pourtant, le serviteur ne pouvait pas être entièrement libre. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter le plus possible les gens, qui le regardaient de façon méprisante en raison de ses cheveux blancs, de sa cicatrice ainsi que de sa main gauche, qu'il gardait à présent caché par les gants qu'il se mettait à chaque fois maintenant. Finirait-on un jour par arrêter de le considérer comme une sorte de monstre, alors qu'il était humain?  
>Ce fut pour oublier ses différences et pour se rendre utile à quelque chose dans cette terre qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'Allen cherchait à faire quelque chose dans le château. Peut être devrait-il demander à Aleyna ou à Lenalee, s'il était possible de travailler ici, même s'il n'était pas un serviteur du château de la princesse, on n'allait tout de même pas l'interdire de faire quelque chose en particulier, si? Le jeune homme partit donc à la recherche des deux filles, dans l'espoir de trouver l'une d'entre elles mais il ne trouva pas Aleyna et Lenalee n'était pas dans le coin non plus, sans doute devait elle être dans sa chambre ou celle de la princesse. Il décida donc de s'y rendre afin d'aller vérifier que son hypothèse était juste, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus.<br>Alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle du couloir, Allen remarqua que Lavi se trouvait devant une armure de chevalier, juste en face de la chambre de la princesse, sans que le serviteur ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Il observa donc son ami, en train de chercher quelque chose qui devait être sur le bouclier, étant donné que le jeune homme ne cessait de toucher l'objet dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il tenait vraiment à trouver. Tellement perdu dans son petit espionnage, Allen ne vit pas qu'une ombre s'était glissée derrière lui aussi silencieusement que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine et très discrète lui murmure:

« C'est une habitude chez toi d'observer les gens pour savoir ce qu'ils font dans leur journée du quotidien? »

Allen sursauta et étouffa un cri de frayeur avec sa main en se retournant pour se retrouver en face de Lenalee, qui le regardait avec amusement, bien contente de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer chez le jeune homme. Le serviteur était complètement écarlate tellement il avait honte de s'être fait prendre par la jeune fille, mais il reprit rapidement son teint pâle et se souvint que s'il ne trouvait pas Aleyna, il pourrait toujours faire la demande à Lenalee. L'adolescente dût remarquer le changement chez le jeune homme car elle reprit un air un peu plus sérieux, tout en attendant qu'il daigne prendre la parole et qu'il explique la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait près de la chambre de la princesse, qui n'était pas là pour le moment mais dans l'ancienne chambre de la reine Elissandra.

« Lenalee, serait-il possible que je puisse faire quelque chose dans le château? Je ne suis certes pas de ce royaume, je reste malgré tout un serviteur qui peut se charger de certaines tâches.  
>-C'est vrai, en effet, mais il aurait fallu que tu en parles à Aleyna avant de me le demander mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour qu'elle accepte que tu travailles un peu. Je lui en parlerai ce soir et je te donnerai demain son avis.<br>-D'accord, merci beaucoup Lenalee, répondit Allen.  
>-Mais en attendant, comme Aleyna est occupée et que Lavi est sans doute à sa recherche, je vais t'amener jusqu'au quartier des serviteurs et on ira voir le chef pour qu'il prenne sa décision aussi. »<p>

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit Lenalee à travers les couloirs. Durant le trajet, ils ne croisèrent que quelques gardes qui fixaient Allen d'un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui s'il faisait la moindre bêtise. Le serviteur le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder dans une autre direction, signe qui n'échappa pas à Lenalee qui eut un petit regard triste pour le jeune homme, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard noir aux soldats qui détournaient rapidement les yeux. Eh bien, si les gens fixaient le serviteur de cette façon là, qu'est ce que cela devait être dans son propre royaume? Est ce qu'on le regardait de la même façon là-bas ou est ce que les regards se montraient différents à son égard? La servante n'osa donc pas poser la question, de peur de gêner Allen mais finalement, elle finit par prendre la parole:

« Allen, est ce que dans ton royaume les gens te regardent comme si tu n'étais pas un humain?  
>-Cela dépend de la personne, en fait. Certains me considèrent comme un humain et un ami, les choses se passent donc plutôt bien et dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas qu'on me considère comme un monstre mais simplement qu'à cause de mon œil maudit et de ma main gauche difforme, on se contente de m'ignorer seulement, expliqua le serviteur d'un ton neutre.<br>-Écoute Allen, reprit Lenalee après un instant de silence, je n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment de dégoût ou autre envers toi mais tu ne devrais pas entièrement prêter attention à ce que disent les gens de toi. Après tout, si tu étais vraiment un monstre, tu ne serais certainement pas un serviteur et que tu sois un peu différent des gens ne veut rien dire. Si tu connaissais la moitié des serviteurs et des soldats du château, tu verras que tu ne seras pas le seul différent. »

Allen resta silencieux après la déclaration de la jeune servante mais garda en mémoire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait pas vraiment à grand chose et que rien ne changera dans ce diront les gens. Le reste du trajet se fit donc dans un grand silence et enfin, les deux serviteurs arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui n'était pas gardée par le moindre garde, il ne devait donc pas y avoir grand besoin. Lenalee poussa donc un des battants de la porte et Allen la suivit juste après, pour se retrouver dans une grande salle où plusieurs personnes s'affairaient en triant des documents, d'autres faisaient des allers et venues dans une pièce voisine. Mais à l'entrée des deux jeunes gens, un grand silence se fit soudain et tous les regards furent posés sur eux, enfin surtout sur Allen, qui fut bien étonné de ne pas voir la moindre animosité dans le regard des serviteurs, juste de la méfiance.

« Qui est ce que tu nous amènes donc, Lenalee? Il s'agit du serviteur qui avait accompagné le prince du royaume de Tyki?, fit un homme qui s'approchait d'eux.  
>-Oh, bonjour Monsieur Reever, le salua la jeune fille, oui c'est bien lui, je vous présente Allen.<br>-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur, déclara Allen en s'inclinant respectueusement, c'est un honneur de parler au chef des serviteurs. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête et qu'il vit l'expression ahurie de Lenalee, de Monsieur Reever et de tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu, qu'il comprit qu'il avait une petite gaffe. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de rire un peu, bientôt suivie de quelques serviteurs.

« Non, Allen, tu te trompes de personne. Monsieur Reever est le sous-chef, c'est lui qui est chargé de prêter main forte à mon frère quand il y a trop de travail.  
>-Ton frère?, répéta le blandinet, perplexe, c'est ton frère qui est le chef des serviteurs?<br>-C'est exact, d'ailleurs, où est ce qu'il est?  
>-Oh, devine Lenalee, toujours dans son bureau à faire je ne sais quoi, soupira le sous-chef. »<p>

La servante soupira à son tour mais elle conduisit Allen jusqu'à la salle suivante, où il y avait justement les allers et retours qui s'étaient enfin arrêtés, pour se retrouver dans ce qui avait été un bureau autrefois, si toutes les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol avaient été rangées. Après quoi, le jeune homme posa son regard argenté sur la personne qui était « affalée » sur le bureau et qui semblait s'être endormie, sans que rien ne parvienne à le réveiller, au grand damne de Lenalee et de Reever, celui-ci cherchant bien entendu à réveiller l'homme.

« Chef, vous avez de la visite, commença-t-il en secouant l'homme qui continuait de dormir, puis il lui murmura, Lenalee va se marier.  
>-QUOI, MA PETITE LENALEE CHERIE FERAIT CELA SANS M'EN PARLER, s'écria le chef qui s'était redressé d'un bond et qui pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. »<p>

Il retrouva cependant son sérieux lorsqu'il vit Allen à côté de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler le nouveau personnage qu'il avait en face de lui, remarquant en effet quelques ressemblances entre Lenalee et le chef des serviteurs. Après une certaine hésitation, le blandinet s'approcha du bureau et tendit sa main droite vers l'homme.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen et je suis venu pour vous proposer un peu d'aide en plus parmi les serviteurs.  
>-Je suis Komui, chef des serviteurs de ce château et grand frère de Lenalee, se présenta son interlocuteur en lui serrant la main. Avant cela, j'aimerai te demander certaine chose car étant donné que tu n'es pas de ce royaume, il y a certaines règles que tu devrais connaître.<br>-Pas la peine, grand frère, intervint Lenalee, je m'en suis un peu chargée et Allen restera avec moi quand il s'agira de la restitution des tâches.  
>-Bien, cependant, j'ai été mis au courant que tu t'étais fait attraper par des gardes du village, jeune Allen, et qu'ils ont principalement voulu te couper ton bras gauche. Montre le moi. »<p>

Allen soupira avec lassitude lorsque Komui lui fit cette demande mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de déboutonner sa chemise blanche et de mettre à nu son bras gauche seulement. Le bras était entièrement noir, commençant de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet, avec d'étranges dessins en forme de poignards qui entouraient toute l'épaule, de la poitrine jusqu'à l'omoplate. Le serviteur remarqua alors que les trois personnes présentes, Komui, Lenalee et Reever, étaient davantage fascinés par son bras qu'effrayés par l'étrange forme et la couleur noire de celui-ci. Le chef l'inspectait avec grande attention, dans le moindre détail, jusqu'à ce son regard fut bloqué par le gant blanc qu'Allen avait préféré garder, au lieu de le retirer, de peur qu'on lui fasse la moindre remarque sur sa main.  
>Au simple regard de Komui, le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait devoir enlever le gant pour que l'inspection se finisse après cela, ce qu'il fit vraiment à contrecœur car il ne voulait pas supporter davantage les regards sur son bras, en sachant que sur le dos de sa main gauche, il y avait quelque chose qu'il cachait souvent. Allen se retira donc son gant blanc, révélant une main tout aussi noire que le bras, laissant voir de courtes griffes noires à ses doigts ainsi que des os saillants, ainsi que la croix blanche qu'il portait depuis presque un an, maintenant.<p>

« Tu portes une croix blanche sur ta main, s'exclama Lenalee, ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de l'Ordre Noir?  
>-Il s'agit bel et bien d'une des marques du clan. Je ne pensais pas que des membres du royaume de Tyki en feraient partie, rajouta Komui.<br>-Si vous dites cela de cette façon, j'en conclue que quelqu'un dans le château est aussi un membre de l'Ordre Noir, fit remarquer Allen en remettant son gant et sa chemise à sa place. »

Un silence oppressant se fit alors, prouvant au blandinet que sa remarque était juste et que visiblement, il n'y avait pas que ceux de son royaume qui faisait partie du clan mais aussi des gens du royaume du Juste.

« Ai-je raison?  
>-Tous les serviteurs ici et quelques gardes sont, en effet, des membres de l'Ordre Noir, approuva Reever. Mais dis-moi Allen, es tu le seul à être du clan parmi les gens de ton royaume?<br>-Bien sur que non, rétorqua le serviteur, Lavi est aussi de l'Ordre Noir, comme plusieurs soldats à la solde de Tyki. A la seule différence que nous ne devons rien dire à celui-ci car il risquerait de tuer toutes celles et ceux qui appartiendraient au clan, peu importe les rangs sociaux.  
>-C'était prévu depuis longtemps que notre clan allait rentrer de ce conflit, c'est aussi pour cette raison que beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre sont des serviteurs dans le château, ajouta Komui.<br>-Si on veut avoir une chance d'éviter qu'Aleyna se fasse tuer, il nous faut veiller constamment sur elle, en sachant que nous aurons peut être un potentiel allié dans cette guerre contre les descendants du Comte Millénaire, finit par dire Lenalee.  
>-Dans ce cas, si j'en parle à Lavi, on devrait s'en sortir car il n'est pas que membre de l'Ordre Noir, il est aussi l'héritier de la lignée des Bookmen, répondit Allen après réflexion. »<p>

La remarque du serviteur fut accueillie par des regards de surprise de la part du chef, du sous-chef et de la servante, qui n'auraient jamais pensé que cela soit possible ce genre de situation. Mais le ton employé par Allen montrait combien il était sérieux dans ce qu'il disait et que c'était loin d'être une simple plaisanterie, de plus, comme l'Ordre Noir et les Bookmen se connaissaient depuis un siècle maintenant, lors de la création de l'Ordre, et qu'ils avaient une certaine entente, il n'était pas impossible qu'une personne fasse partie des deux clans.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors nous avons un avantage en plus sur le roi Tyki, en espérant qu'il ne soit au courant de rien avant le moment venu, décréta Komui après un bref instant de silence.  
>-Je crois que jusque là, il ne se doute de rien et nous veillons tous à cacher les emblèmes de l'Ordre Noir pour être surs qu'il ne se rende pas compte que nous sommes ses ennemis, affirma Allen.<br>-Tout de même, commença Lenalee, si nous avons le soutien du clan des Bookmen, rien ne dit que nous avons l'avantage sur Tyki car il pourrait très bien faire appel à son propre clan si jamais la situation lui échappait et qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix, vous ne pensez pas?  
>-Le Clan des Noah?, demandèrent en même temps Allen, Komui et Reever. »<p>

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour donner sa confirmation. C'est vrai que la situation serait bien fâcheuse si cela devait arriver et le Clan des Noah n'était pas très recommandable, c'était le plus ancien mais aussi le plus dangereux des trois clans du pays. Mais la guerre n'était pas pour tout de suite et ils avaient encore le temps pour s'y préparer, en s'assurant pour que personne ne s'en doute de la présence de clans dans le royaume et du conflit qui s'annonçait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, annonça le chef, même si vous êtes censés être nos ennemis, le prince Lavi et toi, Allen, vous restez tout de même des membres de l'Ordre Noir, en échange de nous aider, nous vous aiderons un peu en retour.  
>-Dans ce cas, si déjà je peux vous aider en tant que serviteur dans le château de la princesse Aleyna, cela serait déjà un très bon début.<br>-Si tu insistes, sourit Komui, Monsieur Reever, amenez Allen dans la salle et commencez à lui donner les indications. »

Pendant que le sous-chef et le blandinet sortaient du bureau, Lenalee était restée seule avec son frère, tenant à obtenir quelques informations en plus qui n'avaient pas été prononcées lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la pièce.

« Grand frère..., commença-t-elle.  
>-Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu te poses des questions sur son bras étrange. J'avoue que je suis surpris aussi mais il ne fait aucun doute que ce jeune Allen, malgré qu'il soit un serviteur, possède une force qui pourrait être très utile pour déjouer les Noah, si en plus de cela le prince fait partie des Bookmen, les chances sont tout aussi grandes.<br>-Que dois-je faire maintenant?  
>-Veille sur lui et sur Aleyna, je ne doute pas que notre chère princesse fasse de même pour le prince Lavi et pour Allen. »<p>

Lenalee sourit et sortit à son tour de la pièce pour aller prêter main forte à Reever, laissant le chef des serviteurs plongé dans ses pensées. 


	7. Chapitre 6

Lavi n'avait pas reparlé à Aleyna depuis la veille, il n'avait pas tenu à la déranger de nouveau alors que c'était en quelque sorte un jour de deuil pour elle et qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle reste un peu tranquille. Donc, durant tous le reste de la journée, le jeune homme n'avait fait qu'explorer un peu le château, tout en évitant le plus possible les gardes et de passer près de la salle du trône, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec le monarque, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'aimer. C'était un peu normal d'un côté, étant donné que le rouquin s'avérait avoir un lien de famille avec Tyki mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était comme son demi-frère, il détestait plus que tout qu'on le compare à lui, justement. Mais visiblement, on ne semblait pas le comprendre dans le royaume de la princesse Aleyna, c'était vraiment bien dommage mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour que cela change.  
>Enfin, le soir était rapidement arrivé et Lavi n'avait pu voir Aleyna que pour la saluer de nouveau mais sinon, elle n'était pas réapparue et le prince supposa que la jeune fille n'avait pas la tête à vouloir parler de quoi que ce soit, pour le moment. C'était, en effet, ce dont il avait pensé et Lenalee s'était chargée de le confirmer quelques instants plus tard, elle en avait profité pour déclarer à Allen qu'il pouvait dès demain commencer à travailler parmi les serviteurs du château, Aleyna ayant donné sans problème son accord. Après quoi, les deux garçons en avaient profité pour raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé respectivement dans la journée, tout en essayant de se faire le plus discrets possible pour certains points. Lavi apprit donc de la part de son camarade que tous les serviteurs du château étaient membres de l'Ordre Noir et qu'ils étaient maintenant au courant qu'eux aussi en faisaient partis.<br>Le jeune homme aurait préféré que cela ne se sache pas tout de suite mais comme il semblait que le monarque ainsi que la princesse n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils avaient plus de la moitié d'un clan parmi eux, il en fut quelque peu rassuré. De son côté, le prince raconta à son serviteur comment il avait trouvé un passage qui menait vers l'ancienne chambre de la défunte reine Elissandra et que c'était dans cette même pièce qu'il avait retrouvé Aleyna, avant de choisir de la laisser seule. Lavi n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il se montrait aussi clément avec la princesse, qui était pourtant la fille d'un de ses ennemis et dont il avait la mission de tuer lorsque cela sera possible. Mais d'un autre côté, alors qu'elle aurait pu laisser les gardes les tuer, Allen et lui, elle a plutôt choisi de les mettre sous sa protection, en s'assurant bien qu'il ne leur soit rien fait jusqu'à temps qu'elle n'aura pas donné son propre jugement.  
>C'est toujours sur cette même question que le rouquin avait fini par trouver le sommeil, bien que cela ait été assez dur et qu'il n'avait pu s'endormir que plusieurs heures plus tard alors qu'il était déjà plus de la moitié de la nuit. Malgré tout, Lavi n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin et il était depuis longtemps prêt à discuter avec Aleyna, chose dont il s'était entièrement abstenu hier car la princesse avait eu besoin de solitude dans la chambre de la reine morte. Maintenant, il aimerait connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle la jeune fille avait décidé de les épargner, certes, il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait voulu leur donner une chance de prouver qu'ils pourraient avoir une place dans le royaume, mais il doutait que cela soit la seule et unique raison. Il était donc bien décidé à connaître la réponse, même s'il doit s'attirer quelques problèmes après cela.<br>Mais là encore, le jeune homme ne trouva pas Aleyna dans le château et il parvint à intercepter Lenalee et Allen, la servante emmenant son camarade jusqu'à l'aile des serviteurs pour la restitution des tâches quotidiennes, et demanda à l'adolescente si elle savait où se trouvait la princesse.

« Vu le temps qu'il fait dehors et qu'il est encore un peu tôt, je dirai qu'Aleyna doit sans doute être dehors avec son père pour son entrainement habituel, déclara Lenalee.  
>-Son entrainement...depuis quand est ce qu'une princesse suit un entrainement?, s'étaient exclamés en même temps Lavi et Allen.<br>-Cela fait quatre ans déjà qu'Aleyna apprend à se servir de diverses armes et ce n'est en rien extraordinaire, étant donné que le roi et la reine l'ont décidé quelques mois avant l'assassinat de la reine Elissandra. Vous vous attendiez à quoi? »

Sa question était restée sans réponse, et pour cause: Lavi était parti depuis quelques secondes à peine, juste avant que la servante pose la question, et Allen avait rapidement changé de sujet de conversation en prétendant qu'ils devraient se dépêcher d'aller jusqu'à l'aile des serviteurs. Lenalee avait soupiré devant ce comportement assez puéril de la part des deux garçons mais elle en avait jugé que les femmes de leur royaume ne semblaient avoir les mêmes droits et libertés que dans celui-ci. Les seules femmes dont elle était sûre qui devaient savoir se battre dans le royaume de Tyki Mikk, c'était sans doute celles du Clan des Noah mais c'était vraiment des exceptions, tandis que dans le royaume du roi Chris Ousaka, il y avait bien plus de femmes qui apprenaient le maniement des armes, certaines étaient même devenues des maîtres d'armes.  
>Pendant que les deux serviteurs reprenaient leur route pour la restitution de leurs tâches, Lavi était rapidement parti vers une des sorties du château, pour arriver dans la grande cour, où seuls quelques soldats étaient à leur position. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de sabots résonner un peu plus loin, ainsi que le bruit du métal des épées qui s'entrechoquent entre elles, preuve qu'il y avait un combat non loin d'ici. Aussi, le rouquin ne tarda pas à se diriger vers ces différents sons qui furent bientôt accompagnés par des éclats de voix, l'une appartenant à un homme et la deuxième à une femme, deux voix facilement reconnaissables. Le prince n'eut donc aucun mal à retrouver la voix d'Aleyna, ainsi que la voix du monarque, qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter de la moindre chose en particulier, du point de vue du rouquin, en tout cas.<br>Lavi s'arrêta alors à quelques mètres, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un spectacle étonnant: la princesse était en face du monarque, tous les deux à cheval et armés d'une épée chacun, se défiant du regard. Le rouquin détailla rapidement Aleyna et resta pendant quelques secondes dans un état de surprise, tellement il avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir: la princesse avait échangé ses vêtements royaux en une tunique en cuir sombre, simple mais résistante, et ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui arrivait au milieu de son dos. Elle montait un magnifique étalon à la robe blanche, exactement de la même couleur neige que les cheveux de sa cavalière, et ils étaient aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre, telle une statue équestre, faite de cristal et d'argent. C'était donc, ce que l'on pouvait appeler communément un magnifique portrait.  
>Tellement occupé à fixer Aleyna, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que le roi l'avait aperçu et se dirigeait sur lui au galop. Heureusement, Lavi s'était rendu compte que le monarque allait frapper et il réagit d'instinct en esquivant le coup, enchainant avec une roulade sur le côté avant de se remettre debout et de faire face au cavalier. Celui-ci eut un regard amusé en le fixant avec une certaine attention, tandis que la princesse s'était rapprochée d'eux, toujours à cheval, et bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi son père avait réagi comme cela et ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Pourtant, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et le Juste déclara:<p>

« Pas mal du tout, tu as eu une bonne esquive, ce n'est pas très étonnant de ta part d'un côté, vu que le Comte Millénaire a dû demander à ce que ses descendants reçoivent une éducation au combat. »

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, peu enclin à faire la moindre remarque au sujet de son « père », qu'il avait toujours haïs, de toute façon. Et puis, il n'était pas membre à part entière de la famille royale, il y était par le sang à cause de sa mère, morte il y a de cela treize ans, et n'avait jamais été en bons rapports avec le Comte Millénaire, ils se détestaient autant l'un que l'autre. Mais cela, peu de personnes étaient au courant de cette histoire et Lavi savait très bien que le roi Chris savait tout à ce sujet, même s'il semblait le nier depuis toutes ces années et qu'il n'était plus du tout du même côté dès à présent, contrairement à il y a dix-sept ans. C'était très certainement pour cette raison que Tyki avait songé à venger leur « père », en faisant regretter au monarque d'avoir préféré trahir son propre royaume, bien que la reine soit déjà morte maintenant, il fallait aussi tuer la princesse, ce qui n'allait pas être très simple, à dire vrai.

« Père, ne remettez pas cette histoire en avant, répliqua Aleyna, ce n'est certainement pas pour cela que vous avez eu ce geste vis à vis du prince.  
>-Je pense, en effet, qu'il vaudrait mieux changer d'adversaire. Tu connais mes points forts et faibles tout comme je connais les tiens, voyons voir maintenant comment tu te débrouilles avec un adversaire inconnu en face de toi.<br>-Je ne crois pas avoir demandé à me battre contre la princesse, rétorqua Lavi, peu enclin à vouloir combattre la jeune fille. Je n'ai absolument pas donné mon accord sur ce point, que je sache.  
>-Méfie toi de ce que tu dis mon garçon, déclara le roi d'une voix légèrement froide, te surestimer et croire que tu sais bien te battre, peut devenir un assez grand problème, surtout si tu tiens à ta vie... »<p>

Aleyna, qui était restée calme durant ce petit échange, ne tint pas très longtemps en place, au point qu'elle descendit de cheval en soupirant avec force, montrant très clairement son agacement. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux deux hommes, qui comprirent bien vite qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter maintenant.

« On est là pour se reposer ou pour se battre?, demanda la jeune fille d'un ton exaspéré. Lavi, est ce que tu pourrais être mon adversaire pendant quelques minutes?  
>-Je ne me bats jamais contre une femme, c'est la première chose qu'on m'a apprise.<br>-C'est plutôt étrange, on n'apprend pas aux femmes à se battre dans ton royaume ou c'est plutôt parce que tu penses que tu vas me battre? »

Lavi avait rapidement remarqué la provocation de la princesse et avoua que c'était un peu pour les deux raisons qu'il n'osait pas se battre, sauf quelques exceptions car seules les quelques femmes de la descendance du Comte Millénaire avaient droit à ce privilège. De plus, il était beaucoup plus solide qu'Aleyna et craignait qu'une simple inattention de la part de celle-ci, risquait de la mettre en danger, en sachant que le jeune homme avait toujours sa mission à accomplir et l'occasion était bonne pour qu'il tente quelque chose. Cependant, il semblait avoir oublié que le père et la fille étaient encore suffisamment méfiants pour se douter que le jeune homme préparait quelque chose, aussi se montrèrent ils extrêmement prudents, Aleyna surtout. L'adolescente était donc prête à se battre et n'allait certainement pas laisser l'avantage au prince, il n'en était pas question.  
>La princesse ne fut donc pas étonnée que Lavi finisse par accepter la demande, il doit penser qu'il va gagner le combat, cela restait encore à prouver, en sachant que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas Aleyna, il avait donc du soucis à se faire. Mais la jeune fille ne laissa rien paraître et se mit en position de combat, tandis que le prince attrapa l'épée que le roi lui avait lancé, avant de se mettre lui aussi en position. Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, ne se quittant pas une seconde des yeux, chacun mettant en place une stratégie pour avoir l'avantage dès le début et de mettre ainsi fin rapidement à ce combat. Il y eut un très long silence pendant une minute puis le rouquin lança en premier son attaque, bien vite parée par Aleyna qui esquiva en même temps le coup avec rapidité. Il fallait donc noter que la jeune fille comptait sur son agilité et sa rapidité pour combattre, deux atouts que le prince possédait aussi, cela risquait d'être long et fort amusant en fin de compte.<br>Pourtant, au fil du temps que le combat duré, Lavi dut avouer que la princesse avait une bonne endurance et n'était pas décidée à abandonner aussi facilement la partie, frappant avec force et se déplaçant avec l'agilité d'un félin. Mais le rouquin prenait tout de même l'avantage sur la jeune fille, lui donnant de plus en plus de difficulté à répliquer et à se déplacer autour de lui et la mettant constamment sur la défensive, histoire qu'elle se fatigue un peu. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'est qu'Aleyna avait prévu que cela se passerait ainsi, le jeune homme comptant maintenant sur sa force que sur ses autres atouts, il lui manquait par contre la prudence et c'était ce qui risquait de le perdre. Le coup suivant allait sans doute être le bon pour la princesse et c'était la seule occasion qu'elle allait posséder, autant en profiter, même si elle allait avoir mal pour la rouquin, cela servira de leçon à celui-ci.  
>L'adolescente créa alors une grande ouverture et Lavi sauta naïvement dedans et alors que son coup allait servir à désarmer la princesse, Aleyna esquiva habilement et avec une force que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru venant d'elle, elle lui assena un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé par le choc, le rouquin recula, manquant de lâcher son épée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre correctement sa respiration, il eut le temps de voir la princesse faire une magnifique pirouette et lui décocher un second coup de pied, qui l'envoya directement au sol. Lavi ne put que se relever sur ses avant-bras qu'il se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge, le forçant à relever les yeux et à croiser le regard triomphant d'Aleyna, chose qui agaça vraiment le rouquin. Pourtant, le jeune homme vit la princesse remettre l'arme dans son fourreau et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le prince accepta à contrecœur, il avait encore mal à son ventre après les deux coups qu'il s'est reçu et cela montrait qu'il admettait avoir perdu.<br>Mais pourtant, à peine fut-il de nouveau sur pied qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la nuque et ce fut le noir complet...


End file.
